The Sexy Fox brothers and Hot raven siblings
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: Summary inside, please review, REVISED!


A Naruto fanfic

by Yuki Tenshi

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: I made a new one; I was getting bored with the other ones.<strong>

**Charlie: you get bored fast.**

**Guy: not always she still has us and she'll never leave us, right Yuki**

**Yuki: *on the phone* and you can do twice as much as they can right, and get me more reviews, will they have been boring me a lot.**

**Charlie: told you**

**Disclaimer: I don't or make profit from Naruto, wah!**

**Summary: The village is under attack and Naruto And Kyuubi saves it and the Uchiha Siblings. It's a wacky time together with Both ****Brothers hooking up. Mpreg included with NarutoXSasuke, ItachiXKyuubi, and many more.**

**Warning:bad grammar, Mpreg,sasuke being a perv, and Slash, if you don't like boy-on-boy leave and never come back! **

**Rated:M**

**The Sexy Fox brothers and Hot Raven Siblings **

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years ago<strong>_

_**The fire village was attacking the the leaf village and there wasn't a lot of ninjas in the village, some had missions, others had been called back, but the village has so little**__** people, and many were dying. The Hokage was losing his strength, Itachi had to find a **__**way to stop the fire village before they start to kill innocent people. **_

_**He fought with all the chakra he had left, then he saw that he was going blocked in by more Ninjas, he didn't know what to do, he was a Uchiha, and Uchihas didn't run, he was going to stay and fight, even if it left him died. The all attacked at once, He cut someones thought and then he felt some one stab him in the arms.**_

_**He stagged, thinking he might not make it home after all. As he saw one of the Ninja come up to his line of sight, he know he was going to die, but as the he about to stab him some one got him with a ninja star and took him out, as will the other. He looked up and saw his younger brother.**_

_**"What are you doing here, Sasuke" Itachi asked, so anger that he forgot his pain in his arms.**_

_**"Helping" he said with a straight face, you wouldn't think he was 7 years old.**_

_**"Go home, your too young to be out here."said Itachi**_

_**"But you have no one to help you out here, you'll die out here by your self" said Sasuke, Itachi hated when his LITTLE brother was right.**_

_**"I don't need help fighting my own battles, now GO HOME" Itachi yelled, Sasuke and Itachi was so busy with each other, they didn't see the Ninjas coming at then, they attacked, Itachi dodge them, but Sasuke wasn't so lucky. The got him in the neck, Itachi killed all of then in a fit of rage, after he was done with them he bent down and saw that his brother was dying, he stared to cry, his only brother was dying in front of him.**_

_**Just then Itachi heard singing, he wanted to know who was singing so beautifully, his tears still running down his cheek, he turned and saw the fire ninjas retreating. He look up **__**and **__**saw the most beautiful creature he ever saw, then he look around and the dying men were getting up, their wounds healed, who **__**ever **__**listen to the voice they can back to life or was healed. **_

_**He looked down at Sasuke and saw that his wounds weren't healing, his eyes were closing. Itachi **__**was **__**wondering feverishly why every one was getting healed by creature voice but not his little brother, he look up and the creature was standing **__**next to him, his red hair flowing in the wind, he look down at Sasuke and spoke:**_

_**"I can not heal him, he may die" said the beautiful red head.**_

_**"What can I do to save him?" said Itachi , his word broken by the fact his brother might die.**_

_**"I said I could not help him and he might die but, my little brother can, I shall make you a deal, you make my brother life easier, you shall come over to our home and teach him how to be more human. In return for this he shall heal your brother**__**" said the creature.**_

_**"Yes, anything for my brother." Agreed Itachi. **_

_**With that a little boy, who look little younger than sasuke, came around from the creature and he was as beautiful as his brother, but **__**he had blond hair as yellow as the sun and his eyes as blue as the sky and ocean. He came up to the Uchihas and put his hands on Sasuke **__**wound. Sasuke's wounds healed and he started breath more normal; Sasuke's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the little blond. H**__**e he spoke with deep words:**_

_**"Your very pretty." With those words the little blond blush and spoke as will:**_

_**"Thank you, what's your name?" He sounded like a child how wanted to make a friend **_

_**"Uchiha Sasuke, what yours?" said Sasuke**_

_**"Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my brother, Kyuubi" said Naruto**_

_**"Nice to meet you, Naruto" sasuke said**_

_**When Sauske could stand again, Naruto had to leave, some of the the healed ninja went coming to them to see how was still alive. Naruto was sad to say bye but Kyuubi told him he'll see him again, Naruto smiled and waved good bye. Not knowing what the future had in store for him.**_

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

_**"WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO SEE NARUTO AND KYUUBI!" shouted sasuke.**_

Ever since that day they went to see them in their home on top of the hills, for 10 whole year and never regretted one day, Sasuke was growing faster then Naruto and Itachi is feeling closer to Kyuubi, they kissed one time and Itachi wish they could do it more. The way his lips feel should be illegal and the way his hip swing should be banned from everyone's eyes, expect for his of course.

He went to the bathroom to clean up and then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before their parents woke up to see them up so early again. Their parents thought they were training, which was half true, they train, more like fight, with Kyuubi when he wanted to show Naruto a fighting move he know. Kyuubi was really strong and know it. Naruto was a fast learner, Kyuubi could show him once and he'll get after the 2nd try, even Sasuke was impressed.

Sasuke was leading Itachi up the hill to their home, Itachi remembered when Sasuke couldn't even make it up the mountain, but that was years ago. The saw the house, which was more like a castle, they could hear Naruto now. Naruto was in love with Sasuke, and Sasuke adored the little fox boy, they were still friends, both are to stubborn to confess, but Itachi and Kyuubi love to set them up. Those too have a weird scene of humor. As they walked up to the front gates and thought the maze like drive thru, Naruto tacked Sasuke, not knocking him over though but he clinged to him, cutting off his air supply.

"Sasuke you came, I missed you so~ much." Naruto said with a huge smile on his round face, he looked 12 then 16.

"I told you I'll come back...Naruto I can't breath" said Sasuke, turning blue.

As they were talking Kyuubi came out side with a long red robe on, he always took Itachi breath away. His hair was in a tied back with a bright red ribbon, he smiled at them, and walked slowly to Itachi, as Kyuubi passed him he dragged his hands in the front of Itachi's pants, making him freeze on the spot. They always did that, trying to make one break, to push them over the edge. Kyuubi smiled, happy that Naruto was distracting Sasuke and was to busy to see what had happened. When Naruto was finally off Sasuke, who was a nice shade of purple, he saw his brother.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto said when Sasuke started to breath, " Kyuubi, I'd cleaned my room can I play with Sasuke now?" Naruto begged. his eyes turning big, the blue in his eyes glowing brighter. How can Kyuubi say no to that.

"Yes you can, but be careful, and don't let anything happen to him Sasuke." said Kyuubi, Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded, telling Kyuubi he'll keep him safe him.

Naruto took Sasuke hand and towed him to his room, with them gone, it was time for Kyuubi to have some fun with the eldest Uchiha.

"Come Itachi, let's have some tea and play a little game." Kyuubi suggested with a warm smile, making he look like he wasn't up to nothing. Itachi wasn't fooled by the smile, he know Kyuubi was up to something but he wanted to see what was up, so he followed like a love sick puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>IN KYUUBI'S ROOM<strong>

Kyuubi slowly licked his lips, he wanted the Uchiha boy, he was hot, strong, and he is the only person how made Kyuubi act like this. He had to have him. Itachi was sipping his tea, this action caused Kyuubi's tail to move around his body. Itachi looked up and saw this, Kyuubi was sitting it his legs out , one over the other but one leg pointing up, letting Itachi see a little more of his legs. His tail wrap around his body making him even more sexier then before. Itachi was just waiting for Kyuubi to make the first move.

"So Kyuubi, what game are we playing?" asked Itachi, his eyes looking over Kyuubi body tell they met his eyes, to show him the lust in them.

Kyuubi blushed bight red at the eyes that was making him feel so hot at the moment, he had to speak, he wasn't going to break.

"The game is who had the most battle scares, who ever has the best scare story wins a special prize, you game?" Kyuubi said, he love the way Itachi froze and the smiled. He nodded and the game began.

After 30 minutes and 74 scares, it seems they were tied, Kyuubi was breaking over the fact Itachi was shirt-less, but he was too, Kyuubi showed a scare on his ass, know what affects that would lead after it. It was Kyubbi turn, the tie breaker.

Kyuubi pulled his kimono up sowing off his legs he know Itachi love so much, He spreaded his legs, Itachi was gasping for air, and placed is finger on a scare that wain on his inner thigh.

"I got this scare when I was on a mission, I needed information so this guy was willing to help. He told me he wanted my body in trade for infomation, so he took me to his home and he took off my clothes and kissed my thigh, but as he was getting to the fun part his wife came home and saw us, making him bit down, his wife chased him around the house, not noticing my thigh was bleeding, so I stole a scroll with some information I needed and left. That's were this scare came from." Kyuubi just finished his story when he felt a hand on the scare, Itachi was moving his hand across the sensitive skin, making Kyuubi moan out.

"You win," said Itachi "Here is your prize." He jumped on Kyuubi and kissed him before he could talk; Kyuubi moaned and he put his hands in Itachi's hair, he gipped it and pulled him close, Itachi was just pulling off kimono when he heared a the door open.

Naruto just stared and Sasuke just smirked, know what was going on.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing?" asked Naruto, Kyuubi wasn't sure how to tell his little brother about sex, but Sasuke know what to say.

"Naruto-chan, what Kyuubi-chan and Nii-chan are doing is 'fucking', they are so horny the take it out on each other, you get it." With those words said Kyuubi fainted , Naruto looked at him in amazement, and Itachi wanted to kill himself and his brother.

TBC

**A/N: I deleted the second chapter and it should is being rewritten, so please tell me what you think of this new chapter. review.**


End file.
